Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.
1. Ice Cube Holding

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**.**

**Chapter One: Ice Cube Holding**

Kevin walked up to Lee and grinned. "I've got a challenge for you, Lee."

Lee was not interested. His banana seemed far more fascinating than talking to Kevin, but he knew Kevin could be very persistent. Sighing, he glanced down at the tiny midget. "What is it, Kevin?"

Kevin held out his hand. Lying on his palm was a tiny cube of ice. Lee raised an eyebrow and waited for Kevin to explain himself. "How long can you hold an ice cube for?" Kevin said. "I held mine for thirty seconds."

Lee shook his head. Crazy midget. He could totally beat the feeble score. "Pass me an ice cube," he ordered.

Kevin nodded and handed Lee an ice cube. Lee placed the ice cube on the palm of his hand. He clenched his jaw. Damn it was cold, but he had to beat Kevin... he just had to hang on... "I quit," Lee muttered.

Kevin grinned to himself. He had won again! No one could beat his record of thirty seconds. "Ha ha Lee, you didn't even last ten seconds!" And before Lee could throttle him, Kevin danced away singing a merry tune to himself.

.

So, how did that turn out? Like? Hate? Neutral? Who would you like to see next? Make your choice by reviewing!


	2. Bryan the Rubbish Man

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

eltoro, Lazy Chick, Darkened-Storm, Levells and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Two: Bryan the Rubbish Man**

Shifting through people's rubbish bins was quite a joyful activity for Bryan. Every Monday he would watch his neighbours put out their bins on the street and wait for them to return to their homes. Once he was sure no one was watching, he would rush out and search through their bins, examining the contents of them. He discovered he could learn a lot about his neighbours this way.

"Garland left his harmonica behind?" Bryan asked himself aloud, picking up the broken harmonica. He examined it closely and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Why on earth had Garland thrown away his beloved harmonica? "Maybe he finally gave up on it?" he asked, then shook his head. Of course not. Garland was basically attached to it. "Perhaps one of his teammates threw it out?" That idea seemed plausible, after all Garland was an awful harmonica player.

Bryan decided to move onto the next bin to do some more research. He opened the lid, stuck his head in and looked closely for objects that caught his falcon eyes. "A photograph of Dora?" Bryan almost screamed. "That's disgusting!" Bryan quickly threw away the photograph and walked away from the bin. His mind was currently scarred by the image of Dora. His mind needed resting, but he knew he would be back next rubbish collection day.

.

Reviews much appreciated : )


	3. Yoganidrasna

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Darkened-Storm and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Three: Yoganidrasna!**

Unbeknownst to the entire blading population, Kai was secretly an avid yoga fan. Every afternoon, he would lock himself up in his room for hours practicing his bends and stretches.

After many weeks of stretching exercises, Kai decided he was now confident enough to take it to the next level. He was going to get both his legs behind his neck and complete the yoganidrasna!

Kai sat himself down on the floor and took in several deep breathes. He had to relax for he would not get far if he wasn't. He closed his eyes and muttered several words under his breath, as if preparing to summon something of great power.

Once ready, he tightened his jaw, picked up his right leg and placed it behind his neck. A sharp pain shot through his back, but he persisted. He grabbed his other leg and desperately tried to place it behind his neck, but unfortunately he could not. Try as he might he just wasn't flexible enough.

Kai cursed inwardly and once more tried to heave it over, but he failed. "Goddammit!" Beybladers just weren't built for yoga. Kai was now stuck. He couldn't remove his right leg. He needed help. And fast. His position was growing increasingly painful. "Help!"

Luckily, Bryan was nearby. "Uh Kai... what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and help me untangle okay?" Kai snapped. "And don't tell anyone what happened!"

Bryan rolled his eyes, but helped Kai. "Whatever." And from that day on, Kai never attempted the yoganidrasna again.

.

Who would you like to see next?


	4. When No One Is Home

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

chocoloatexloverx16, Kurinka and The StrayXIII for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Four: When No One Is Home...**

It was a hot humid day and Kane was extremely excited. On hot days, his teammates would leave the house to spend time at the local pool, but Kane never tagged along with them. Why? Kane despised deep public pools of water.

The thought of swimming in a giant pool with other humans disgusted him. What if a kid peed? What if someone lost a bloodied bandaid? Kane remembered the time he was swimming and a bandaid floated by. That was the day he decided he would never visit a public pool again.

"Well we're leaving now Kane," Salima called from the door.

"Okay, see you in a few hours," Kane replied. He just wanted them to leave. He heard the door slam shut and he quickly ran to the living room and stood in the middle. He scanned his environment, quickly ensuring the curtains were closed. He did not want anyone peeking.

When he felt secure, Kane ripped off all his clothing and ran around the room making random noises. The sounds he made were similar to that of a hyena mating call, but luckily there were no hyenas around. Just imagine what his teammates would say if they found his bloodied corpse on the living room floor? But wait; why was he scared of hyenas? Hyenas lived in Africa; he in America.

Shaking his head at his silliness, Kane ran around the room of several more hours fully naked. He hoped his teammates were having as much fun as he was, but he highly doubted it. Eventually, he ran out of steam, put back his clothes on and relaxed on the couch with a contented smile, waiting for his friends to arrive.

.

Well, I'm slowly getting my writing mojo back which means another update next weekend. I'm taking character requests – so... you would you like to see next?


	5. Alphabetization

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

The StrayXIII, chocolatexloverx16, Nirianne, InsanityRulez and 92 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Five: Alphabetization**

Oliver sat down at the table and stroked his chin. Glancing down at the various items of food he begun to feel hungry, but he couldn't eat. Taking a piece would ruin everything and he would have to start all over again and that wasn't something he wanted.

"A is for apple, B is for banana... now where on earth would milk go?" He looked for an item of food starting with N and found some half-eaten nachos. Half-eaten food disgusted him, but he needed something that started with N to complete his food alphabet so he could reorganize the fridge.

He grabbed the milk carton and placed it next to the nachos on the second level of the fridge. Despite reordering everything, the fridge actually looked somewhat tidier than normal. Usually, food and drinks were placed in every single available spot in it making it look like a cluttered mess. But now, it was wonderful sight to behold. He hoped his reorganization skills meant it was easier to find food.

Just then Enrique entered the room. His bright blue eyes fell on Oliver. "Hey Oliver, where are my nachos?"

"The half-eaten ones?"

Enrique nodded. "Yeah."

Oliver was eager to see if his new filing system worked. "Nachos starts with N so that would be in the middle section," he explained, pointing to the second level. "Any food or drink starting in between the letters of A and H can be found on the first level. Food starting with letters I to P can be found on the second. The remainder will be on the bottom," he added proudly.

Enrique frowned, shook his head and grabbed his nachos. Oliver could be quite weird, but strangely his food filing system worked.

.

I will start doing request chapters next (Max is first); this was simply something I just had to write. Reviews much appreciated : )


	6. Find a Bug and Chase It

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Six: Find a Bug and Chase It**

"I'm bored," said Steve.

Rick nodded. "I'm also bored. Got any ideas?"

Steve didn't reply. Instead, he glanced around the room searching for something entertaining. His search failed. Not one item in the room looked like fun. He decided it might be a good idea to look elsewhere, or more specifically outside. "Nothing here, let's try our luck outside."

Rick nodded again and followed Steve outside the PBB building. There had to be something outside. "Hey, is that a dragonfly?" Rick asked, turning his attention on the insect sitting on the railing.

"It is... let's chase it!" Steve broke into a run and chased after the dragonfly. Rick soon followed, chasing after Steve in a frenzied run.

In the nearby distance, Judy and Emily were watching with interest. "Glad to see the boys getting some exercise," Judy remarked.

"I don't think they're running for fun, I believe they're chasing after a bug of some sort," Emily explained.

Judy shrugged. "As long as they're doing something healthy, I'm not going to complain." The two girls fell silent and watched the boys run. Steve and Rick continued to chase after the dragonfly, but after a few short seconds, they lost it. Not giving up their new form of exercise, they turned their attention on another bug and chased after it. For the rest of the afternoon, Steve and Rick chased bugs until they were both completely exhausted.

"We're totally doing this again sometime," Rick said, panting.

Steve smirked. Indeed.

.

Any requests? Leave a review!


	7. The Art of Pencil Balancing

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Seven: The Art of Pencil Balancing**

Tyson and Max were both lying at the foot of the leather sofa, their legs resting on the surface of the chair. Both boys were in deep concentration – one wrong move and the balancing act would fail. "Steady..." Tyson mumbled under his breath, as he tried to slow his breathing. The pencil resting on the bridge of his nose wobbled.

Max giggled, despite himself and Tyson's pencil fell off his nose. "You're not very good at this world champ," he teased lightly, picking up his pencil.

Tyson glared. "I would've been fine if _you_didn't distract me!" He picked up his pencil and placed it on his nose again. "This time, it's going to balance for at least five seconds."

Max snickered to himself. Fat chance of that happening, but it would be amusing to watch him try. There was no skilful way to ensure the pencil stayed – all one could do was hope and remain still for as long as possible. "I'm going to have a try." Max placed the pencil on his noses' bridge. He calmed his breathing. The pencil wobbled, but it remained steady.

Unable to control himself, Tyson flicked the pencil away and laughed loudly. Clearly, watching his best friend fail at such a simple task amused him. Max sat up and glared at Tyson. "Not so funny now is it?" Tyson taunted.

Max tried to maintain an angry gaze, but the corners of his mouth turned into a smile. "You know what Tyson? I think we're just as good as each other at this." He remarked, pointing at the pencil in his hand.

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, let's just leave it at this ok? I've had enough of lying down with my legs in the air. Are you hungry?" Max nodded. And with that, the two boys left their pencils behind and embarked on a journey to find food.

.

For such a short fic it certainly takes me awhile to update. It took me five minutes to write this chapter which means my writing mojo is coming back! Updating soon! Reviews appreciated!


	8. Passport Slap

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne, Darkened-Storm and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Eight: Passport Slap**

Usually, sitting on a long plane trip was a tiresome and dull ordeal, but for Tala, these plane trips were highly entertaining. A devilish smirk crossed his lips and he slowly advanced his arm towards a sleeping Bryan. He brought his arm back... and brought it down hard.

"TALA" Bryan yelped.

Tala smirked. "PASSPORT SLAP!"

Bryan growled. "You bastard! I was sleeping!" Damn Tala and his immaturity.

Tala's smirk remained on his face. "Oh come on Bryan... you didn't think I wouldn't hassle you, right?" he teased.

To his right, Kai muttered 'loser' under his breath causing Tala to turn his attention on him. "Passport slap is a highly entertaining game Kai," he explained slowly, as if talking to a five year old child.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Tala... all you are doing is using your passport to slap someone besides you," he stated bluntly. "It's not exactly entertaining."

Tala nodded. "That's why its fun. Would you rather I hit you with a baseball bat?"

Kai shook his head again. Talking with Tala was impossible, but he wasn't going to sit on the plane with an abusive passport slapping crazed Tala. He needed to be stopped and there was only one way to achieve this. Turn the tables back on the crazy juvenile red-head. "Tala, oh my God it's clown!" Kai shouted, pointing at Bryan. Tala hated clowns.

As expected, Tala screamed. "ARGH-Wait, that's just Bryan!" He frowned. "Well...he does resemble a clown anyway..."

And at this precise moment, Kai slapped Tala with all his passport with all the power he could muster. "PASSPORT SLAP!" Kai screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!"

And for the remainder of the trip, Tala sulked.

.

Been awhile since I updated this, but my writing mojo has returned! Expect more updates within the next couple of weeks. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	9. Hair Gel

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne, SpirituallyIntwined and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing!

**.**

**Chapter Nine: Hair Gel**

Mystel and Brooklyn were both busy in the bathroom playing around with the last tub of hair gel. Every single day both boys would spend countless hours perfecting their pride and glory – their hair. The obsession with styling their hair and making it spiky fascinated them to a point even their teammates were a little concerned.

"Hey, you're using too much hair gel!" Mystel complained, taking the tub away from Brooklyn.

Brooklyn frowned. "I am not! I need a lot!"

Mystel glared. "So do I!"

Without another word, Brooklyn launched himself at Mystel knocking the poor blonde down onto the ground. A brief yet vicious fight begun and Mystel managed to roll away unharmed. However, he had lost the tub of hair gel to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smirked victoriously and dug his hand into the tub. Fingers covered in gel he ran the huge lump through his hair. With precision and caution, he started spiking his hair. One wrong movement and he would be forced to start all over again. Damn the curse of being perfectionist. "You can have the rest Mystel."

Mystel glanced down at the now-empty tub of hair gel and sulked. "There's nothing left..." What on earth was he going to do now? There was no way he was going to leave the house without his hair in perfect order! It would not happen! "You're a bastard Brooklyn, you used the whole lot on purpose," Mystel whined.

Brooklyn smirked in response. "Well I'm off – goodbye and have fun staying at home all day!" Ignoring Mystel's protests Brooklyn headed outside and made his way towards the local park. His walk was peaceful until he felt a wet drop land on his hair. No. He carefully placed a hand on his hair and brought it to his face. It was his worst nightmare. BIRD POO. "NOOOOOO!" Brooklyn wailed.

.

And another random update down! More coming soon in the near future! Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated!


	10. Spinning Around

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

iXheartXdemy-chan, Freekiellie, Nirianne, chocolatexloverx16 and an anonymous reader for reviewing : )

**.**

**Chapter Ten: Spinning Around**

Spinning around in circles seemed like a fun idea at the beginning, but now Rei was regretting it. He could hardly stand up on his two feet! Every time he tried he either a) stumbled into a piece of furniture or b) fell over flat on his face. Of course if he refrained from joining Tyson and Max in a game of spinner then he would not have mobility issues, but he was bored and getting dizzy seemed like a good way to pass time.

"Whoa..." Rei mumbled as he tried to steady himself after another spinning session.

Tyson stumbled around the room as if he were a drunk before finally falling over onto the floor. Max walked directly into the nearby wall and shouted aloud before landing on his backside. Now it was Rei's turn to make it to the other side of the room without falling over. "Go Rei," he heard Max cry.

"I'm spinning around..." Rei sung as he walked. He stretched his arms out and waved them around as if he were walking around in complete darkness. The room was spinning and he fought the urge to vomit from the nausea he was feeling. He saw the other side of the room and took baby steps towards his destination...

Success! Rei cheered. Slow and steady certainly won the race!

"Uh Rei... you're back where you started..." Tyson pointed out.

Rei's expression saddened. He had walked around in a circle instead!

.

Which character would you like to see next? As always, reviews much appreciated!


	11. Rubber Band Missiles

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

kaihil lover, iXheartXdemy-chan, Nirianne and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Eleven: Rubber Band Missiles**

Dinner time with the Blitzkrieg Boys was a fascinating yet highly dangerous time. Jokes were constantly being played (courtesy of Tala) and insults were casually thrown. The target of the jokes and insults differed each day and unfortunately, for a certain blue haired beyblader, it was time for him to suffer at the hands of his annoying teammates. "Ouch!" He glanced over his shoulder and glared at the culprit sitting on the leather couch behind him.

Ian frowned. "It wasn't me Kai!"

Kai muttered under his breath. "Yeah right, you're always causing trouble you little prick." The other members of the Blitzkrieg Boys never played such childish games.

Ian raised his hands in the air defensively. "It was Bryan!" The smallest of the crew glared at the bulky nasty looking Russian sitting next to him. "He even has a rubber band in his hands!" Ian exclaimed, pointing to the thick brown rubber band in Bryan's hand.

Kai gasped. "Bryan!" How could Bryan do such a horrible thing?

Bryan grinned. "They're awesome aren't they?" Flinging rubber bands at Kai was certainly a fantastic idea. He had to thank Tala for his genius. Kai glared. He bent over and picked up the rubber band and threw it at Bryan's face. Bryan frowned. "That's not how you play the game Kai." He shook his head sadly. "What a sourpuss."

.

Not in the greatest of writing spirits at the moment, but I hope this update satisfies. Reviews as always are appreciated!


	12. The Art of Tackling

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Nirianne, Bey-beyfan, kaihil lover and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Art of Tackling**

The art of tackling was one that was hard to master. It was not simply throwing your body at another person and knocking them to the ground; no, it was much more. It was an expression of strength and dominance! A display of manliness! A true test of character! It could only be done in a certain way... as Max was about to discover.

"No Max, you do not walk into me and try to push me over!" Steve scolded the younger blond member of the All Stars.

Max glanced upwards at Steve, an expression of utmost confusion in his features. "Then what on earth am I meant to do?" This concept of tackling was a difficult one to grasp. How on earth did rugby players do this anyway?

Steve sighed. "People with smaller frames such as yourself, usually tackle their opponents by the legs and hope they can pull them down," Steve explained. "The general rule is this – you've got to hit with your shoulder in the stomach area."

"Like this?" Max lunged at Steve, attempting to knock him over with his right shoulder in his stomach area. Max made contact causing Steve to stumble backwards, however Max's lack of strength ensured he remained on his feet.

Steve nodded. "Good job Max, but this is a real tackle!" In a matter of seconds, Steve charged at Max and tackled him to the ground. Max felt the life drain out of him as he made contact with the floor. He wouldn't attempt a game of rugby anytime too soon that's for sure!

.

A chapter dedicated to the rugby union world cup hence why it's a slight bit longer than usual. Reviews are as always, extremely welcomed!


	13. Tala's Unique Talent

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

kaihil lover and chocolatexloverx16 for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Tala's Unique Talent**

With careful precision, Tala placed two pink marshmallows between his buttocks and ensured they were in place otherwise his unique talent would go to waste. Unfortunately, for Bryan, he entered the kitchen at the wrong time. "Oh God!" Bryan yelped, shielding his eyes from the horrible sight. "What on earth are you doing?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Placing marshmallows between my buttocks," Tala replied. "Or didn't you notice?" he added sarcastically.

Bryan eyed the marshmallow jar with disgust. He no longer wished to eat them thanks to Tala's bizarre fetish. "I just lost my appetite..." he muttered, walking out of the room.

Tala mentally cheered in his head. The more marshmallows for him to experiment with! Life was fantastic! Now he had to reach the other side of the room without a marshmallow falling out...

.

A little late this time round, but I've been unwell. In good news, the All Blacks are in the rugby world cup final : ) As always, reviews much appreciated!


	14. I Am Woman Hear Me Cry

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

chocolatexloverx16, kaihil lover, MyEvilHead and Nirianne for reviewing!

.

**Chapter Fourteen: I Am Woman Hear Me Cry**

Lee and Rei glared at each other across the bog. It was time to settle things for good. This match would determine who the rightful owner of the White Tiger was once and for all. Mariah stood in between the two boys. "Three...two... one... STRIP!" she announced gleefully, jumping back as the two boys took off all articles of clothing.

Lee and Rei clashed. It was the battle of the ages. A match between titans. Lee tackled Rei into the bog and two rolled around clawing and scratching at each other like girls in a cat fight. Even hair pulling was present. The two continued to fight until Rei could take it no longer. "I am woman hear me cry!"

The remaining White Tiger members were shocked. "What the hell, Rei?"

Rei grinned and shoved Lee into the mud. "It was a distraction and it worked. I am the rightful owner of the White Tiger!" He threw a fist into the air and cheered. It felt good to win, even if he did slightly bend the rules.

.

Yeah, totally random... but that is the purpose of this story. Pure randomness galore. Also... I've decided to change the title and summary to suit the current direction of the story. Reviews much appreciated : )


	15. A Game of Tag

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenarios

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Chocolatexloverx16 and kaihil lover for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Game of Tag**

Robert was awoken by bizarre sounds coming from the lounge. Disturbed, he decided to investigate. What he saw made him question whether or not he was dreaming. His silly friends, Oliver and Johnny, were busy chasing each other around the sofa giggling like maniacs. "What on earth?" asked Robert.

"Hi Robert! Wanna play a game of Run Around the Sofa?" asked Oliver as he chased Johnny. Johnny screamed like a girl.

"Run Around the Sofa?" What on earth was this activity? It was UNCOUTH.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Get with the times man, it's the latest craze. People all around the world are doing it."

Robert wasn't sure what to do. "I need a stronger dose..." he muttered and headed to the kitchen.

.

Who would you like to see next?


	16. Pointless Photography

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Kaihil lover for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Pointless Photography**

Tala and Bryan walked up to the counter, holding a pair of grey coloured socks each. Tala normally didn't do the shopping, but Bryan insisted he had to come along as well. "I never knew you loved shopping," Tala commented.

Bryan grinned and pulled out his iPhone. "Shopping is a lot of fun, you'll see why."

Rolling his eyes in response, Tala remained silent and followed Bryan to the counter. His jaw dropped. "Julia?"

The girl smiled at him, tossing a lock of hair behind her right shoulder blade. "Hi Tala," she said, then turned her gaze on Bryan. "I guess you want a photo taken again?"

Bryan nodded. "I would love a photo!" He handed his iPhone to Tala. "Take a photo of Julia and myself Tala."

Tala took the iPhone and took a photo. "This is why you come to the shops? To take photos with people?" Bryan only grinned in response. Shaking his head, Tala wondered what other crazy things Bryan did... but he had to admit, he did have some good ideas.

.

Who should be next?


	17. Why?

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

000LuvYaoi000 and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Why?**

Matilda smirked to herself as she walked up to greet her captain, Miguel. Her teammates, the public in general, saw her as a timid shy girl who never annoyed anyone. That was going to change. "Hi Miguel!" she said.

Miguel stifled a yawn and smiled at her. "Hi Matilda, how are you this morning?"

Time to launch her plan! "Why?" she asked, as innocently as possible.

Miguel frowned. "Uh... it was just a question."

"Why?"

"... are you alright?"

"Why?"

Miguel glanced over his shoulder, searching for an escape route. Something was wrong with Matilda; had she climbed out of bed on the wrong side? "Do you want breakfast?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Why?"

Frustration quickly welled up inside him. "Why are you asking me 'why?' You don't normally do this." Usually Matilda was a wonderful non-annoying girl.

"Why?" she asked, the corners of her mouth turning upwards forming a smile.

It hit Miguel. She was doing this on purpose! "Ok, I figured you out. You're doing this on purpose. Cut it out Matilda, go annoy someone else." At least it would keep the other guys off his back... for the time being anyway.

She sighed. "Alright fine, you got me. I'll annoy Claude or Aaron." Without saying more, she skipped away to harass her teammates leaving Miguel in peace.

.

Reviews much appreciated, as always! Thanks for reading.


	18. Perfectly Broken

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki. Chapter inspired by the song 'Perfectly Broken' by Raised Fist.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

To tragedymaster01 for reviewing chapter thirteen.

**.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Perfectly Broken**

"I did everything for you and this is how I get treated?" Brooklyn raged, his eyes glowing with black fire.

Garland raised his hands to defend himself. "Brooklyn..."

Brooklyn shook his head. "You want to know why I don't get too close to people? It's because of crap like this!" He had been hurt before in the past by people he thought were friends. They didn't care for him though; it was a one way friendship. They left him broken; begging for mercy on his knees. He told Hiro his mentor about his friendship with the rest of his teammates and about how stupid he felt for putting up with it. It made him angry and that anger made him stronger blader.

Garland saw the pain on Brooklyn's face. "I'm sorry Brooklyn, but things never work out the way you want them to," Garland replied. It was a harsh thing to say, but it was true... right? His friendship with Brooklyn, if it could even be called a friendship, was a complex one. They shared their thoughts with each other, but a connection never existed.

Brooklyn glared at him. At least for once he wasn't the one to apologize. "Then it's over. I'm not beyblading for you." He turned his back and walked away, trying to hide the anguish on his face.

But Garland knew he hurt deeply and he felt bad about it, but there nothing he could to. Their 'friendship' was broken beyond repair. Some things just aren't worth fixing.

.

Not a happy uplifting chapter, but I know it's relatable. As always, reviews much appreciated.


	19. Food Art

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03, 000LuvYaoi000 and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing. Back to the insanity for this chapter! Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Food Art**

Max looked down at his food, staring at his fork and knife. Perhaps he could put these eating utensils to good use... he really hated broccoli. A grin formed on his face. Excellent idea! Using his fork, he stabbed the piece of broccoli and held it high in the air. Then, he forced it down into the potato covering it with it.

"Max, what are you doing?" asked Judy, peering at him from across the table.

Max flashed his mother a smile. "Making food art!"

"Food art?"

Max nodded. "It's art with food."

Judy glanced at her new boyfriend – Boris – and shrugged. "He's a bit weird at times," she said.

Boris remained quiet enjoying his meal, trying to ignore Max's bizarre habits. While the two ate, Max continued to make 'food art'. He picked up his piece of steak, cut it into two then placed the two pieces in the potato. "Big rocks in the desert," he said happily, pleased with his fantastic work.

"What's the broccoli for?" Boris asked.

"That's a bush... a dead one now," he said, glancing down at the now destroyed broccoli. "But that's alright – it's a very dry desert. No plants can grow in this one," he added.

Boris glanced at Judy. "Well, at least he's creative."

Judy forced a grin. "It's something."

And for the rest of dinner, Max played and made art with his food.

.

Bryan will be next. Reviews much appreciated as always!


	20. The Rating Game

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03, 000LuvYaoi000 and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing the previous chapter.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty: The Rating Game**

Bryan sat down with his best friend Kai, at Oliver's French cafe. He pulled down his sunglasses and looked to his right, observing the people walking by the store. A tall blond man with bright blue eyes walked past wearing horrible mismatched clothing. He snickered to himself. "Hey Kai, look at that douchebag," he said, nodding his head towards the blond. "He can't dress properly."

Kai, being the expert on all things fashion, simply shook his head disdainfully. "I'm going to give him a one out of ten."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't even deserve a one. I mean look at him – red jacket, yellow turtle neck and ugly dark green pants! He's a fashion disaster. Looks like cats vomit." He shuddered at the word.

"He gets one point for bravery – who else would walk around the streets in that clothing?" He shook his head. "I would feel ashamed."

The bulky grey haired blader nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "What about him? Does he get bravery points?" he asked, turning his head to face the guy walking behind the blond. He was dressed in ripped shorts, brown paper bags as shoes and blue shirt with a ripped denim jacket on top. "He looks a hobo."

Kai's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He had never witnessed something so terrible! A fashion crime! It could only be one person... that damned bastard from the Majestics, Johnny. "He should be thrown in jail for wearing something so disgusting," he remarked, shielding his eyes from the terrible sight.

Kai had a point. Johnny was truly a disgusting a slob. "No points for him, right?"

"Nothing at all."

And that was how Bryan and Kai spent their morning. Judging innocent passerby's on their fashion.

.

Another chapter down, heaps more to come. I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews much appreciated.


	21. Friends Like You

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

Song lyrics belong to Sick Of It All's 'Friends Like You'

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03 and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing! Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty One: Friends Like You**

Never understood why he did it, why he chose to leave his team for those shady Russians. He thought they were a team – friends, but he only used them to achieve his dreams.

_You always use people to get what you need_

He betrayed them when they needed him most. He left them even though they accepted him as a true friend. He ditched them for the chance of more power.

_You pretend we get along, it's all just an act_

Tyson was led to believe Kai cared, but he was just a fool. It was all just a lie, wasn't it? Kai never gave a damn about him in the first place; they were just pawns in a chess game.

.

Slightly shorter, but something I just had to do. Humorous stuff on the way though, do not worry. As always, reviews much appreciated.


	22. The Art of Moshing

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03, 000LuvYaoi000 and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing the previous chapter.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Art of Moshing**

He sat back in his chair, head resting on his hands listening to the music blaring from his earphones. He tapped his fingers to the beat and moved his head to the rhythm. Muscles relaxed as the blast beats of 'Antichrist' by Sepultura pounded in his head. Before he knew it, he was on his feet banging his head at such a frantic pace, as if he were trying to unscrew it.

As the music intensified, his body movements increased in speed and skill. Throwing his hands up in the air, he formed an 'M' and shouted 'METAL!', successfully awakening all other people in the household.

"What is this ungodly racket, Johnny?" Oliver asked the crazy Scotsmen.

Johnny blinked. "I'm moshing!" He smiled.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Johnny? Smiling? How odd! "Moshing?"

Johnny sighed. Oliver was illiterate when it came to music terms. "I'll show you moshing." Johnny charged at Oliver and hit him hard with his shoulder, knocking the poor boy back a few steps.

"What the hell was that for?" Oliver squeaked, scrambling to find his footing.

"I'm starting a moshpit. Where's Enrique?"

At that precise moment, Enrique entered a silly smile on his face. Johnny grinned and shoulder charged Enrique. Enrique stumbled backwards, the smile fading from his face. "What are you doing?"

"He is moshing."

Enrique wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Moshing? What the hell is that?"

Robert entered just in time to offer an explanation. "It's a form of dancing, usually associated with the aggressive genres," he said. He too participated in such 'dancing'.

Enrique and Oliver exchanged confused glances. How did Robert know that? "How did..." Before either male could speak another word, Robert pushed them both aside and into Johnny.

Johnny continued to hardcore dance, successfully punching both males in the face. Enrique growled and shook his fist at Johnny. "That's it... I'll show him!"

The moshpit soon escalated into a fist fight with Oliver referring the match. Robert on the other hand, simply stood back and watched an amused grin on his face. Ah, how he loved life.

.

That was fun to write! I've always seen Johnny as the guy causing trouble in the mosh. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	23. Mistake

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03, SatsurikuSajira and kaihil lover for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, extra thanks to kaihil lover for reviewing not only reviewing twenty two, but chapters sixteen to twenty one. Enjoy!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Mistake**

A strong gust of wind swept through the White Tiger valley, messing up the hair of a pink haired girl Mariah. Fortunately, she wasn't blown away but her bandana became undone. It sailed through the air, flapping in the wind avoiding her every attempt to catch it. Despite not being able to catch it, she chased after it shouting at the top of her lungs.

Unbeknownst to her, Mystel sat up in the tree tops watching the poor girl run through the forest after her bandana. He watched with a smirk of amusement on his face. Now this was entertainment. He faced a choice; either help the girl or sit in silence. He considered letting the girl suffer... then noticed how attractive she was. He sighed. Saving the bandana it was.

Thankfully, it flew towards his position in the tree. He reached out a hand and let the bandana wrap itself around his hand. With the bandana safely intact, he climbed down and stood before Mariah. Mariah gushed. "Oh thank you for saving my bandana!"

Mystel smirked. "Anytime." He handed the piece of cloth back to her.

"What can I do for you?"

His mind raced through hundreds of possibilities. Going on a date with her came to mind. He could imagine the look on Garland's face if he came home with a girl attached to him like fly to sugar. But did she have a boyfriend? Dangerous waters. He needed to make sure she was single. "Do you have anything to eat?" he asked, thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

Mariah's eyebrows raised, then a smile crossed her face. "Men. Always thinking about their stomachs first." That was a close one. "Follow me. You can meet the rest of my friends. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

He followed her back to the village. Upon arrival, four guys rushed towards her. "Mariah, you are back!"

Who were these freaks? Mystel thought, looking at the guy with the big furry eyebrows. But he remained silent as Mariah introduced her friends to him. He wasn't listening; his attention was focused on a guy dressed in white robes. "Um, I didn't get your name before?" Mariah asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh it's Mystel."

A guy with sideburns looked at him with suspicion. "Why are you here?"

"He saved my bandana Lee!"

"Oh."

"I promised to give him what he wanted," she said. "Food. Now get some food, the poor guy is waiting," she snapped, glaring at the guy in white. "Rei?"

Rei nodded and muttered under his breath. He ran into a tent, came back out several minutes later with an armful of mandarins. "Here you go." He handed the fruit to Mystel.

"Fruit?"

Rei nodded. "We're thinking of becoming vegetarians."

Darn, he thought. Should've asked her for a date instead. Mystel took the fruit, a smile plastered on his face. Oh well, maybe next time.

.

I love MystelxMariah, my favourite pairing. I hope you can grow to like them too. Reviews much appreciated as always!


	24. How to Make Friends

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks **

kaihil lover, SatsurikuSajira and DGMSilverAirHead03 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Four: How to Make Friends**

Garland was feeling pretty bored. Brooklyn was on a date with Matilda, Ming Ming was out performing, Crusher was visiting his sister and Mystel was busy doing who knows what. Garland didn't want to know. He feared he might be scarred for life. But he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing all day.

No.

He was going to make a pet rock.

He sat down at his desk and glanced down at the flat stones sitting on his desk. He had two; a flat grey one and a nice light grey. He picked the grey one, drew it close to him then grabbed a black permanent marker pen. He drew some eyes on the rock then glued on some cotton balls.

He picked it up and looked at it, a smile on his face. What an adorable rock. At least he had a friend now.

He looked at the other one.

Smiled.

And decided he was going to make more pet rocks for those who needed a friend.

.

As always, reviews much appreciated!


	25. How Dirty!

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

000LuvYaoi000, SatsurikuSajira and DGMSilverAirHead03 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Five: How Dirty!**

Pitter patter. Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

Down the rain fell covering the outside world in water making once dry surfaces a dangerous place to walk upon. Max however, was safe inside his house watching the rain fall, turning his backyard into a temporary swimming pool.

As he watched big puddles form, a crazy and dirty idea formed in his mind. The corners of his mouth tipped upwards into a smirk. His new father, Boris, watched him. "What are you thinking?" Max might look happy and goofy, but deep down inside Boris knew the boy could be an evil mastermind if pushed.

Max grinned. "Don't tell mum." He walked away from the window and made his way outside.

Boris's jaw dropped. He knew what was going to happen. "But Max... that is outrageous!"

"I'll be fine Boris. Have fun telling mum what happened." Before Boris could stop the boy, Max ran outside and jumped into the big muddy pool of water. He splashed; he danced; he pranced around until he was covered in mud from head to toe.

Boris was reminded faintly of mud wrestling and wondered if that excuse would suffice. Yes, that would have to do, Judy would understand.

.

As always, reviews much appreciated!


	26. Pool Party

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

SatsurikuSajira and DGMSilverAirHead03 for reviewing the previous chapter and Beywriter for reviewing the first chapter.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Pool Party**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Rick asked, taking a break from breathing into the inflatable kiddy pool.

Michael glared at him. "Of course it's a good idea. It's a pool party," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rick groaned. "But Michael, it's a kiddy pool. You want to invite over fifty people... how are they going to fit in this small thing?" he said, pointing at the pool. Not even the All Stars team could all fit into it.

"They'll have to take turns... it'll be funny. How many people can we fit into the pool until it bursts."

Rick gave him a sideways glance. "And what happens if it does? The water is going to go everywhere."

Michael patted him on the back. "That's why we're having it on the grass so when it bursts the grass gets watered. And to answer your first question... if it bursts, we'll just blow it up again."

"I am not wasting my lung power blowing this thing up again."

"Whoever bursts the pool can," Michael replied with a casual shrug of the shoulders. "Come on, trust me it'll be fun." And with that said, Michael stood up and walked away ready to send out the invites. Rick could only shake his head knowing this was going to be a disaster.

.

As always, reviews much appreciated!


	27. Plugging Holes

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Firstly, thanks to Beywriter for reviewing up to chapter eleven. Other thanks must go to kaihil lover, DGMSilverAirHead03 and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing the previous chapter.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Plugging Holes**

It was just as dangerous as sticking a hand into the mouth of a hungry lion... or any hungry predator really, but when people are bored it makes them do weird things. Bryan advanced towards a sleeping Kai, a dangerous smirk on his pale face. Tala stood beside him with a similar expression. Both crept towards Kai's sleeping form with the gracefulness of a cat.

Then... they were at his side.

Bryan looked at Tala and nodded. Tala leaned close to Kai and lowered his hand towards his head. Careful not to give himself away, Tala placed his fingers on a lock of hair then yanked it out. Kai didn't even flinch. "Must be in one of those deep sleeps," Bryan whispered, trying to contain his laughter.

Tala chuckled. With Kai's hair in his fingers, he brought his fingers down to his ear then pushed the hair into the hole. "Wonder how long it will be until he wakes up?"

Bryan shrugged. "Who cares? It'll be funny no matter what. Let's stick some more hairs into his ears." And so they continued to pull out strands of Kai's precious hair giggling to themselves at the sight of so many hairs inside Kai's ear. "Okay, let's hide in his wardrobe and wait for him to wake up." The two boys opened the doors and hid inside, peeking through the tiny hole.

One thing was for certain... all hell would break loose when Kai woke up, but at least it passed time.

.

And that's another chapter down! Might do one for the Majestics next. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	28. The New God

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03, LazyAuthoress and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The New God**

Tyson sat down and placed the heavy book on the table, his gaze falling upon the title. "The New Bible," he read aloud, a mischievous grin crossing his face. For any passerby, it would look quite strange watching Tyson read the Bible, but the champion beyblader was going to make reading fun. He opened the book and started reading the words on the page.

"In the beginning Tyson created the heaven and the earth, and the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of Tyson moved upon the face of the waters and Tyson said, Let there be light; and there was light. And Tyson saw the light, that it was good," he read aloud grinning like a child who had just won a lollipop.

Yes, Tyson was the new God.

And it felt good.

At this time and moment, Daichi walked into the room. Tyson glanced up from the Bible, locked eyes with Daichi and shook his head. "I am your new God."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "You might be the best beyblader, but that doesn't make you a God." His eyes fell on the Bible. "Are you reading the Bible?"

"It's a lot of fun when you substitute your name with God," Tyson replied, holding the book towards Daichi. "Although, Tyson sounds better than Daichi."

"I would make a better God than you."

Tyson shook his head. "I'm the best, so naturally I would be a better God."

A low growl escaped Daichi's throat. He pointed a finger at Tyson. "I challenge you to a beyblade battle and we'll see who deserves to be called God!"

Tyson nodded, and picked himself up from the floor. A beyblade match to settle a petty issue.

.

University is officially over for me this year and now my summer holidays commence and end next March. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	29. A New Job

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

DGMSilverAirHead03, ciarawr and SatsurikuSajira for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, thanks to Minij Akane for reviewing chapters three to ten.

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A New Job**

Taking over the world was an impossible dream; he had tried three times employing various methods to get his way, but he still failed. It was time to think of something new and use his skills elsewhere in a different field. But what could he do? He sat down at his desk and thought hard about possible ideas.

"Hmm, I don't want to get involved in beyblading again," he said, crossing beyblading off his list, "but I do want to teach teenagers. Oh, I should apply to be a teacher!" It was a brilliant idea. He would become a teacher and educate children on important matters! "But what should I teach? I don't want to teach mathematics..." The thought of working with numbers on a daily basis horrified him. Not because he was bad at maths, but the thought of having to teach it to struggling students did not sound appealing. No, he wanted something more exciting and fun.

Lost for ideas, Boris dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He searched through his contacts list and dialled Judy's number. "Hello, Judy speaking."

"Hi, Judy. This is Boris. I need your help. I wish to apply as a teacher, but I don't know what field to teach in."

Judy snickered. "Well... there is this one job..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"We don't have any staff willing to teach the teenagers about 'growing up'. Would you like to do that role?"

Teach students about sex?

Was Judy crazy?

The idea sounded great. He could teach young people about important matters! Finally, a worthy goal! "Yes, I shall take it. Thanks Judy." Judy hung up on the phone. Boris stood up from his chair and danced out the room singing a little song to himself. The future suddenly seemed a lot brighter.

.

Wanna read about Boris' Sex Class adventures? Simply search for penname Bam Bam and Sookface and you'll find it there. As always, reviews much appreciated!


	30. Online Addiction

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to SatsurikuSajira for reviewing the previous chapter.

**.**

**Chapter Thirty: Online Addiction**

It was like being part of a completely different world. There were so many things to do, so many things to see, and all it took was just a click of the mouse and something would happen. He could see pictures of the world in a matter of seconds by searching through Instragram, he could call a friend for free on Skype and he could watch a video for free if he downloaded it through a torrent site.

But the best thing about being online?

It was a social networking site called Facebook.

Oh, how he could spend hours browsing through photos, liking various pages and commenting on statuses. There was so much drama, even more so than on a soap opera. Fights breaking out over simple things online and hundreds of people joining in something they're not even a part of while relationships flourished online.

But it wasn't just the drama that entertained him. He loved the games. Especially Farmville. Robot Unicorn Attack was also an excellent game, but farming was a much tougher job than pressing buttons. "Where did Robert go?" asked Johnny, his voice echoing through the hallway.

"I think he's on Facebook again," Oliver replied.

Damn right he was.

The door opened. The other Majestics entered the room in which was called the master bedroom. "Yo Robert, you wanna go down to the beach? There are some really hot girls down there," Enrique said.

Robert sighed, turned his head sideways and frowned, "Will we be back within four hours?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nah, we'll be there all day."

"Then I'm afraid I shall not go. My strawberries need to be harvested in four hours otherwise they will wither and my money will be wasted." His _real _money that is. Yes, Robert was that addicted to Farmville he actually spent actual cash on purchasing more game money.

Johnny, Enrique and Oliver all sighed, then left the room. As they departed, Robert could hear their voices. "Man, he really is obsessed."

"Oh well, more girls for us then."

And more time to play Farmville without interruption for Robert.

.

Who should be next? Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	31. Gaming

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

To DGMSilverAirHead03 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Thirty One: Gaming**

Bryan really loved video games, especially the ones he had the chance to kill people and cause hell. GTA IV was such a game. He could play for hours just driving around the streets running people over and car jacking. The single player missions were fun, but most of the time he played to get the cops to chase him.

How long could he survive before he either a) destroyed his car b) the police caught him or c) the cops killed him. Sometimes he only lasted a few minutes, sometimes an hour. But he also enjoyed playing other video games as well, like Call of Duty. The entertainment factor was at a higher level when his friends joined. Shooting Kai, shooting Tala... it was all fun and games until someone killed him.

But violent video games weren't his only fancy.

He loved playing Pokemon as well. It seemed like a childish game when compared to the likes of COD and GTA, but the game required a lot of thought and strategy. A lot of patience too, that was the part Bryan found most difficult. Sometimes, he would end up in a fit of rage if the game didn't play out the way he wanted. When that happened, he would lock the game away for a few days until he was ready to face it again.

But there was one game Bryan loved above all else. It was the one game that made him feel like he ruled the world. What was the game? The Sims. He could create them and he always based them on people he knew. The people he hated, he made their lives miserable, while the ones he liked, he made sure they had awesome lives. Causing hell was fun as well. Bryan's sick fantasies came to life in the Sims universe.

Playing God was a lot of fun even if it was just in a make-believe world.


	32. Cute Kittens

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

LazyAuthoress, DGMSilverAirHead03 and Chroma Gyr for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Cute Kittens**

If one person took a look at Kai, they wouldn't think of him as a cat person. But Kai loved cats dearly – it was his secret obsession. Cats were simply adorable and they were quiet. Unlike dogs which were better suited for annoying loud people like Tyson and Daichi. Dogs were too much work in Kai's eyes. Just like Tyson.

So it came to a big surprise to Spencer when he spotted Kai sitting down in an alley all alone, with a couple of stray cats hanging around him. Curiosity urged him to move forward; as he moved closer, he noticed the cats were drinking out of a metal dish. Water? Milk? It was something, and it must've been good because heaps of cats were around it.

Kai had a grin on his face; not the maniacal one he usually wore when in a beybattle, but one that was truly a smile of joy and adoration. Spencer almost wanted to take a photo of the moment with his trusty iPhone, but knew Kai would probably kill him later. So he admired the view from afar, smiling to himself.

He looked so peaceful right now, patting those little kittens on the head. One cat rubbed itself up against Kai's legs. Kai grinned, scooped up the kitten in his arms, and stroked its head. Oh, this was just too good. He _had _to take a photo. Quickly, he pulled out his phone, snapped a photo and immediately put it on Instagram.

Within ten minutes, his photo had received over fifty likes.

Even if Kai decided to kill him, there was no way in hell that photo was going to be removed.

.

Who should be next?


	33. Burn

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Crazy Beyblade Short Scenes

**Summary**

An insight into the activities the beybladers engage in during their leisure time.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to LazyAuthoress for being the only reviewer of the previous chapter

**.**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Burn**

With a magnifying glass in his hand, Enrique made his way outside Robert's grand mansion and planted himself down on the ground. It was partially cloudy, but the sun could be seen and felt. There was enough sun to put the magnifying glass to good use. He caught the sun's rays through the glass and held it above a patch of grass. Seconds later, the grass started to burn. Excellent, Enrique thought. Time to burn unsuspecting people.

He spotted Johnny relaxing outside by the pool's edge in the open sun, his eyelids closed. The Scottish blader was asleep which made this so much more entertaining. Enrique walked over careful to make as little sound as possible. Johnny groaned, but didn't awaken. Enrique relaxed and held the glass a few inches above Johnny's nose.

"Come on, burn him," Enrique whispered.

It was like started sniggering to himself when Johnny suddenly opened his eyes.

"I feel like my nose is on fire…" the Scotsmen started, then spotted the magnifying glass. His eyes turned to Enrique. Rage filled them within seconds. "ENRIQUE!" Enrique leapt out of the way and sprinted through the mansion laughing like a madman, as Johnny chased after him screaming. A confused Robert and Oliver simply shook their heads.

.

Been awhile since I updated this! Hope you are still reading. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
